Une partie d'échec inachevée
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Milo et Camus jouent une partie d'échec, mais celle-ci prendra une toute autre tournure... Petit moment privilégié pour un couple romantique à souhait. Douceur, volupté en ce jour particulier.


Pour ce jour particulier -l'anniversaire de Milo- je poste un OS d'un moment privilégié entre lui et son prince des Glaces.

Cet écrit est d'un style différent de mes précédents, je l'aie voulu plus sensuel, toute en suggestivité. Avec un phrasé plus construit. Donc, aucun lime, aucun lemon. Moment d'intimité entre nos deux héros.

J'espère que ce texte vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Une partie d'échec inachevée**

Assis dans le salon du verseau, les deux Saints menaient tranquillement une partie d'échec, tous deux concentrés. Chacun confortablement installé en face de l'autre, dans les fauteuils douillets du français.

Milo contemplait l'œuvre d'art qui trônait devant lui, l'air imparable, Camus réfléchissait à un moyen de le mettre échec et mat suivant sa tactique bien rodée. Sa main venait épouser les courbes de son menton, l'emprisonnait dans un étau délicat. Ses sourcils s'arquaient en deux petits accents circonflexes lui donnant un air terriblement sensuel. Ses iris glaciers fixés sur les pièces en ivoire semblaient sondés l'échiquier en personne, essayant de trouver une solution qui ne venait pas.

Le terrible scorpion d'or lui s'en amusait. Fortement de surcroît. Il aimait détailler toutes les expressions qu'offraient le visage plaisant de son amant. Passant de l'impassibilité, à une colère sourde, ou une joie effacée… Ses traits n'exprimaient pas d'émotions pures, il fallait les deviner, patienter longuement pour affuter sa vision aux contours harmonieux qui se laissaient dévoiler, quelque fois. Pour avoir le droit de déchiffrer les émois du verseau, il fallait effectuer un travail harassant de contemplation passive. Milo détenait l'art et la manière d'estimer ses ressentis, depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait. Ils ne formaient plus qu'une entité unique, indéfectible face aux épreuves de la vie. Le scorpion de feu se permettait d'apprécier chaque expression différente qu'arborait le verseau taciturne. Il connaissait la tristesse retenue, l'ironie feinte, l'agacement muet, la taquinerie espiègle, l'envie pressente teintée de réserve, le désir réfréné, l'amour tacite. Il savait tout de son amant, plus une parcelle de son être ne lui restait inconnue.

Camus continuait de réfléchir à la bonne tactique à mener pour contrer le jeu fourbe de son soupirant. Il devenait de plus en plus doué en l'art de la stratégie, quoi qu'il fusse déjà gratifié de cette qualité, puisqu'elle l'avait amené à ravir le cœur du verseau intransigeant par d'innombrables pièges et plans machiavels. Camus ne se laissait pas attendrir facilement, il incarnait le prince des Glaces éternelles, inébranlable tels les glaciers millénaires de sa chère Sibérie. Cependant, il s'adoucissait en présence de son bel amant, cet incendie révoltant qui le consumait petit à petit, lui l'intouchable Camus… Il se laissait volontiers emporter par la furie de Milo, se laissant brûler vif, une morsure enflammée gravée à même la peau. Elle le consumait nuit et jour ne lui laissant aucun répit, il l'avait calciné dans ses chairs même. Il ne s'en plaignait nullement.

* * *

Les deux hommes se dévisageaient mutuellement, l'œil pétillant du grec dévorait le physique du français. Ce dernier, commençait à ressentir des bouffées de chaleurs émanées de son être. Il les contrôla facilement. Le jeu devenait insoutenable, il déviait dangereusement sur des pentes plus tendancieuses. Il n'était plus question d'échec à ce stade. Les pions furent remplacés par les pupilles acérées des deux soupirants, chacun défiant l'autre. Lequel flanchera le premier ?

Milo incrusta un sourire étiré d'appétence, comme si le français se transformait en un met gastronomique.

Camus feignit le déni en avançant son pion pour défier l'autorité du beau grec, un regard biaisé par-dessus ses lunettes.

D'un geste atonique le scorpion se passa la main devant sa bouche pour feindre une réflexion. Son index venait caresser les ourlets pulpeux avec une ingéniosité déconcertante. Il s'évertuait à le passer et repasser devant sa bouche pour mettre en appétit son adversaire. Il mordit ses doigts pour appuyer son semblant de cheminement. En vérité la partie dévia en une toute autre tournure le concernant, peu importait le gagnant du tournois, lui désirait désormais une toute autre forme de _jeu_.

Une lueur brilla dans ses prunelles céruléennes, une lueur que ne voulut pas déchiffré Camus. Il l'a connaissait que trop bien. Elle pressentait des joutes plus physiques que cérébrales. Il ne s'en offusquait plus, au contraire flatté du désir qu'il suscitait auprès de son amour, il en jouait.

Le verseau s'assit plus profondément dans son fauteuil de velours pour narguer Milo. Les jambes croisées, la main soutenant le menton gracile, la mine brave il le toisait comme lui savait si bien le faire. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, attendre que sa moitié craque le premier et face le premier pas pour emmener la danse de leurs ébats. La joute se transforma en combat visuel où chacun des deux « lutteur » défiait l'autre dans un combat sans merci, sans espoir d'abandon.

Milo étendit son sourire narquois au bout de ses joues, s'amusant à triturer une pièce de l'échiquier comme pour marquer son impatience. Camus demeurait silencieux, stoïque de prime abord, alors que dans son ventre naissait un désir mal contenu, un brasier rouge vif qui tranchait avec le bleu froid qui guidait sa vie. Cependant aucun signe de traitrise venait troubler son visage immaculé, c'était bien mal connaître le grec fougueux, lui devinait l'envie naissante qui tachait l'âme de son espéré, il le perça à jour. Il décida de prolonger le combat silencieux.

* * *

Il tournait et retournait cette pauvre pièce entre ses doigts tout en plongeant dans les orbes limpides de Camus. Par ce simple contact il imposait son désir, dévoilait ses futurs plans. Ce dernier ne lâcha pas plus ce duel implicite, il s'en délectait au contraire en voulant forcer son amant à déraper le premier, lui démontrant sa maîtrise de l'art des apparences… Il savait parfaitement cacher ses sentiments aux yeux des autres, afficher un masque de porcelaine. Tous, sauf à Milo encore une fois. Ce dernier décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la faisant roulée entre ses dents pour découvrir un pétale rougi. Il effleurait à présent celui du haut avec le bout de sa langue, passait et repassait inlassablement, allant pêcher la convoitise dans le regard de son amant. Cette langue taquine s'évertuait à retracer les sillons humectés d'envie, encore et encore tandis que ces iris scintillants prenait déjà possession du corps fin posté en face de lui.

Avec ses yeux, Milo marquait son obsession et son empressement à faire sien l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Garder son calme en de telles circonstances devenait de plus en plus couteuses pour Camus, il n'avait qu'une envie en tête, aller capturer ses divines lèvres tentatrices qui le mettait hors contrôle. Voir le désir dans les yeux du scorpion le rendait terriblement chose. Ce désir noir, audacieux le laissait palpitant. Des centaines de fourmillements grouillaient dans le corps de Camus, grignotant ces dernières barrières hautaines. Il voulait se laisser emporter par ces lèvres ardentes, succomber à ses baiser passionnés, sentir sa tête tourner au contact du corps brûlant de Milo. Qu'il l'emporte avec lui dans une flambée charnelle.

Sans s'en apercevoir Camus s'était laissé aller à l'attente de cette future étreinte. Abandonné au fond du fauteuil, les yeux brillants d'une lueur sombre, il dévorait Milo du regard, trahissant ses pensées les plus intimes. Il enleva ses lunettes et les déposa sur la table. En se penchant, ses mèches lagons tombèrent en une pluie fine dans son cou et sur son buste, une ribambelle de fils vert d'eau battaient sa peau translucide ce qui rendait le jeune homme assit en face troublé. Camus se redressa, à son tour il commença un prélude amoureux en passant sa main négligemment dans ses cheveux ruisselants, l'apposa sur sa nuque pour venir d'un mouvement élégant les replacer par-dessus son épaule. Le mouvement aérien fit virevolter les mèches souples. La main pâle s'amusait à peigner les cheveux avec des allées et venues lascives et lentes. Atrocement lentes, cette main Milo s'imaginait qu'elle était sienne pour toucher lui-même cette texture soyeuse.

Le spectacle insolant qui se jouait devant ses yeux finit de l'achever. Son désir commençait à inonder tout son être à présent, de nature abrasive il n'était homme à patienter indéfiniment. Camus s'évertuait à le torturer. Sublime torture que d'admirer cette homme digne, tomber petit à petit dans les prémices du vice… Cette lutte chaste devait prendre fin tôt ou tard. Le verseau continuait de narguer son soupirant en glissant sa main ingénieuse au creux de son cou pour la faire courir en bas de sa gorge. Où donc voulait en venir l'intriguant français ? L'air de rien il souhaitait faire craquer son partenaire avant lui, pour qu'il n'ait pas le déplaisir d'être le perdant de cette joute.

* * *

La partie d'échec ne fut qu'un souvenir. Depuis un bon moment elle n'était prétexte qu'à une parade indécente. Les yeux de Milo étincelaient de plus belle, la cause en était cette vue imprenable qui s'ouvrait à lui. Le prude Camus entamait un balai sensuel dont les armes n'étaient autres que ses cheveux d'ange auquel lui ne savait résister. Et cela, son amant l'assimilait parfaitement. Les reins en feu, le scorpion était au bord de l'implosion, l'atmosphère fraiche du temple se transforma comme par magie en étuve suffocante. Malgré sa volonté de paraître impassible, Milo accentua son souffle, il lui soulevait la poitrine plus intensément. Il perdait la face dans cette lutte acharnée. Il ressentait la chaleur envahir chaque parcelle de sa peau, elle montait, elle montait toujours plus haut. Sa peau frémissait toute seule s'impatientant du contact qu'allait lui procurer celle de Camus. Elle l'appelait dans un murmure silencieux, cette peau, cet autre corps, le sien, sa moitié, lui criait de venir la chercher.

L'ambiance moite pesait lourd à présent dans le salon calfeutré, Milo perdait de sa prestance pour être gagné par la folie de la dépravation. Elle gagnait petit à petit chacune de ces cellules grises pour calquer l'image de Camus dans son esprit.

_Camus, toujours Camus, rien que Camus._

Le seul être digne d'être aimé, le seul qui s'empara de son cœur sali. Sali par la noirceur de ses crimes passés, encrassé par sa culpabilité, éclaboussé par la viscosité du sang. Son cœur terni, le verseau d'un battement de cils lui redonna son éclat d'antan. Grâce à lui, Milo revivait, savourait sa nouvelle existence baignée de joie et de tendresse. Il ne se lassait pas de résider aux côtés du benoît français, il lui rendait le calme dont il était dépourvu, et inversement lui, offrait à son amant la passion qu'il portait en lui. Chacun des deux hommes se complétait magnifiquement, en symbiose avec eux même.

Personne ne clamait son désir grandissant, ils souhaitaient faire durer ces préliminaires encore un peu. A la surprise du chevalier au dard, son prince des neiges lui assigna l'ordre de venir le chercher, par un geste délicat de sa main en fléchissant son index plusieurs fois, il l'appelait à lui. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencées. Tel un prédateur à l'affût de sa proie, ce dernier se releva bien droit dans son fauteuil les sens en alerte. La pupille luisit, la bouche se pourfendit d'un sourire victorieux se pourléchant les lèvres au passage, les muscles se raidirent d'impatience. Tout son corps n'était plus que contracture et tension, il pouvait passer à l'action.

Lentement cependant, l'arachnide venimeux se leva pour contourner la table sur laquelle était placé l'échiquier. D'un pas léger il s'avança auprès de l'homme qui le charmait au possible, s'approcha du fauteuil, se posta derrière en laissant sa main effleurer au passage celle opposée lors de sa traversée. Ce qui provoqua au français un frisson électrisant, il ferma les yeux pour apprécier cette furtive caresse, bien trop immatérielle à son goût. La tête posée contre le dossier du fauteuil il se laissa aller à l'ivresse du parfum de Milo. Ces notes boisées l'entêtaient, anéantissaient son odorat et sa raison, il ne sentait plus que cette fragrance masculine l'envahir totalement, fusionner avec sa propre odeur. Milo devenait _sa _senteur particulière.

* * *

Penché au dessus de son adoré, Milo osa porter ses mains sur ses épaules, il les pressa un peu pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel, que tout ceci n'était pas un songe. Le toucher le souda instantanément à son prince des neiges, sa peau ardente collée à celle fraiche. Il vit son français pousser un soupir d'aise au contact de sa main. Le dernier rempart de froideur se brisa. Les mains dorées glissèrent contre le torse laiteux tout en passant sous la chemise pour chercher le contact de la peau tant convoitée. Camus s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil pour se donner une contenance. Le grec se pencha pour souffler au creux de son oreille, dans le but de lui murmurer des déclarations lucifériennes.

Les yeux clos, le corps frissonnant, Camus pouvait sentir cette cascade bouclée déferlée le long de son propre cou, pour s'étendre sur ses épaules. Il fut emprisonné derrière une avalanche violine dont il se laissait agréablement couler. Toujours ce parfum épicé. Les mèches éparses le couvraient presque entièrement au fur et à mesure que Milo dévalait les pentes sinueuses de son torse. Les paroles flatteuses perçaient son esprit, le faisant fondre de secondes en secondes. Le buste neigeux se soulevait rapidement dévoilant ainsi toute son envie grandissante à son amant, plus rien de lui ne restait méconnu. Il devint un livre ouvert dont Milo se délectait d'arracher chaque ligne, chaque mot, chaque lettre, pour s'en approprier chaque promesse, chaque serment d'amour.

Son prétendant l'avait fait attendre, le grec décida de le faire languir. Il approcha ses lèvres charnues tout près de celles de Camus pour feindre un baiser, mais au dernier moment les éloignèrent rapidement. Milo attisa son ardeur en soufflant son air brulant sur sa joue, autour de sa bouche, dans son cou, à son lobe, continuant sans cesse ce matois manège. Ce qui eut pour réaction, un gémissement d'insatisfaction de la part de son adonis lagon. Ce chant cristallin enflamma le désir du scorpion. A plus la chaleur s'emparait de ses viscères, à plus il devenait sadique, ne donnant pas le baiser tant espéré. Il s'évertuait à présent à caresser le pourtour de la bouche française du bout de ses lèvres, toujours cette caresse impalpable. L'autre devenait fou, sa respiration se saccadait encore et encore, ses gémissements faibles s'accentuaient également. Les doigts pâles s'agrippèrent aux boucles marines pour se raccrocher à la réalité.

* * *

Camus fondait comme neige au soleil, sa frigidité apparente se remplaçait par un besoin d'assouvissement pressant. Il ne voulait plus camper sur sa réserve, il exigeait d'être satisfait, il avait besoin de Milo. Il réclama son du. D'un geste prompt il amena sa tête vers la sienne et s'empara de cette bouche ô combien sensuelle, cette bouche détentrice de tous les vices qu'il ne tentait plus de fuir. Sa main remonta à la naissance de la mâchoire voisine pour en caresser toutes les voluptés. Elle se perdit au commencement de cette chevelure onduleuse pour s'engouffrer dans les profondeurs de ses mèches soyeuses. Tirant dessus pour faire plier son partenaire, et découvrir ainsi ses trésors cachés qu'il ne réservait seulement qu'à lui. Maintenant c'était Milo qui extériorisait sa confusion, il émit des sons plaintifs exprimant son ravissement à être malmené de la sorte par son terrible iceberg.

Les baisers n'en finissaient pas, Camus ne se décidait pas à lâcher son amant, pas avant qu'il n'est eut gain de cause. Les bouches se cherchaient, les lèvres se mordaient, les langues s'enlaçaient, les gémissements emportaient leurs désirs. Le verseau mit fin à cette danse érotique en se levant à son tour pour venir retrouver son bel amant en le serrant dans ses bras. Les deux hommes pouvaient à loisir s'étreindre comme ils le souhaitaient, se toucher sans retenue, se plaquer au corps de l'autre pour ne plus desserrer l'étreinte bénite.

Transportés dans leur passion Milo et Camus s'aimèrent de nouveau, comme chaque jour de leur vie, réinventant une danse des corps unique à chaque fois. Un boléro sulfureux dont eux seuls connaissaient les pas et les tempos. Ils concrétisèrent leur amour, encore et encore délaissant pour de bon leur partie de réflexion.

**FIN**


End file.
